C'est une question de sucre et de sel
by Lion01
Summary: Comme Asami cuisine trop bien, Korra décide l'aider à rater son dessert. Le petit bémol, c'est qu'Asami est super frustrée. Un dilemme s'impose à Korra : devrait-elle lui dire que c'est de sa faute ou devrait-elle lui laisser croire qu'elle a raté un dessert ? (Le résumé et l'histoire ne paient pas de mine, effectivement xD)


**A/N : Bonjour, chers lecteurs !**

 **Bon pour continuer dans la lancée, voici un peu d'absurde ! Enfin, disons que c'est du mignon, mélangé à une mauvaise blague qui finit bien. Mouais… Enfin, je vous laisse voir ! Voici, comme d'habitude, les informations relatives à cet OS :**

 **Défi** **: Korrasami Week 2017**

 **Thème** **: Kitchen Shenanigans (Manigances de cuisine)**

 **Relation** **: Korra/Asami**

 **Personnages** **: Korra, Asami**

 **Genre** **: Fluff, Humour ? (comment on peut qualifier cette chose ?)**

 **Rating** **: K+**

 **Mots** **: 2,5k**

 **Traduction de l'anglais** **:** _ **It's all about salt and sugar**_ **de Lion01**

* * *

Korra aimait tout d'Asami. Certes, elle ne pouvait qu'aimer sa femme, sa parfaite femme. Et parfois, elle était juste tellement parfaite que ça en devenait agaçant…

En fait, qu'Asami soit bonne en cuisine fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

Korra avait appris à cuisiner quand elle était petite. C'était une tradition de la Tribu de l'Eau. Et elle avait appris pendant des ANNÉES ! Enfin, si elle avait été chez elle plus souvent, elle aurait pu apprendre plus vite. Et peut-être que si elle n'était pas aussi têtue à se battre avec son père plutôt que de cuisiner avec sa mère…

Dans tous les cas, ça lui avait pris du temps et Asami avait appris bien trop vite ! Elle avait juste un livre (et elle mémorisait tous les nombres si vite !) et elle cuisinait des trucs parfaits avec. C'était impossible. Et c'était un peu énervant. Alors, Korra décida de l'aider à rater un de ses repas, parce qu'apparemment elle avait besoin d'aide pour cela. (Korra n'avait pas besoin d'aide du tout.)

Alors, quand Asami décida de faire un gâteau, Korra s'amusa à inverser le sucre et le sel. Bien entendu, ça allait être mauvais.

Elle regarda Asami cuisiner, un sourire narquois sur son visage. Enfin, elle essaya de ne pas paraitre suspecte. Alors, elle la regarda avec amour. Parce qu'elle l'aimait tellement.

C'était juste une petite blague, non ? Rien de vraiment sérieux ! Du moins, c'était ce que Korra se disait en regardant Asami cuisiner avec enthousiasme, ses yeux verts brillant. Enfin, peut-être qu'elle se sentait un peu coupable maintenant…

Elle ignora ces sentiments, ou du moins essaya, profitant juste de la présence d'Asami, et l'aidant dès qu'elle en avait besoin. Mais Asami était quelqu'un qui adorait tout faire toute seule. Donc, Korra n'avait pas besoin de faire grand-chose. Elle regarda simplement.

« Korra ? Tu peux me passer le sucre ? » demanda Asami.

Oh non… Pourquoi devait-elle demander cela ? De toute les choses qu'elle aurait pu demander… Ça. Ce n'était pas de chance. Est-ce que Korra devrait lui donner l'arme du crime ou devrait-elle sauver le gâteau ? Elle cligna des yeux quelques fois, incapable de décider ce qu'elle devait faire.

« Korra ! Ça va ? Tu as l'air ailleurs.

\- Je… uh… ouais… bien. Ça va bien ! réussit-elle à dire finalement. Je pensais juste à quelque chose. Donc, le sucre tu disais ? »

Asami hocha la tête et ensuite enquêta, un bol dans ses mains et un peu de chocolat sur son nez (Korra trouvait ça mignon, alors elle n'avait rien dit) :

« Est-ce que quelque chose te perturbe ?

\- Nah… Rien d'important. J'étais juste… hum… »

Elle s'approcha d'Asami et embrassa son nez, le léchant un peu.

« En train de penser aux différentes façons d'enlever cette petite chose de ton nez », finit-elle.

L'ingénieure gloussa et embrassa sa femme sur les lèvres.

« Dans ce cas, tu penses trop.

\- Je voulais juste le faire correctement ! dit Korra en levant défensivement ses bras.

\- Bien entendu. Le sucre maintenant ! »

Korra se retourna pour aller chercher le sucre, qui était en fait du sel, dans un placard en bois à côté de la fenêtre. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Elle ne pouvait pas lui donner le sucre. Enfin, le sel. Pas quand elle voyait Asami travailler tellement dur pour faire un bon gâteau.

Alors, elle prit le sel. Elle espéra juste qu'Asami n'essaierait pas de vérifier et qu'elle le prendrait juste, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas s'expliquer. Mais le PDG vérifiait _tout_.

« Ça, c'est le sel, Korra… Est-ce que tu es sûre que tout va bien ? Tu sembles vraiment distraite », s'inquiéta Asami.

L'Avatar ouvrit sa bouche pour répondre, mais rien ne lui vint en tête. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était censée dire ? « Désolée, j'ai inversé le sel et le sucre pour t'embêter mais je viens de réaliser que ce n'était pas la meilleure des idées » ? Mais Korra était têtue, alors bien entendu elle n'allait pas avouer à ce moment-là.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Asami. Je vais bien ! Juste un peu distraite. À cause de toi, d'ailleurs. »

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et sourit. Il sembla que cela rassura la femme aux yeux verts un petit peu, même si Korra savait qu'elle allait être questionnée plus tard.

Elle alla à un autre placard et prit le faux sucre. Elle le donna à Asami avec un peu de culpabilité, mais pensa qu'elles en riraient plus tard. Cependant, elle essaya de limiter les dommages :

« N'en utilise pas trop. Tu sais que ce n'est pas bon pour la santé !

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour un gâteau trop sucré maintenant ? dit Asami en levant un sourcil. Tu es malade ? Korra, tu m'inquiètes.

\- Je te l'ai dit, Asami ! Je vais bien ! Arrête de t'inquiéter comme ça.

\- Eh bien, ce n'est pas facile quand tu te comportes aussi bizarrement…

\- Je ne me comporte pas bizarrement. Tu sais quoi ? Fais juste ce que tu fais et je vais aller marcher avec Naga. D'accord ? À plus tard ! »

Korra n'était pas en train de fuir. Elle ne fuyait jamais. Elle prenait juste un peu de distance. Parce qu'être avec Asami était trop bizarre. Elle ne voulait pas se sentir de cette façon.

C'était drôle au début de voir Asami cuisiner sachant que ça allait être dégoutant, mais ça ne l'était plus. Et Korra commençait à réaliser qu'une blague qui n'était plus drôle n'était peut-être plus une blague.

Elle sortit de la maison, et Naga l'attendait déjà. Elle caressa sa meilleure amie animale, se sentant déjà un peu plus légère, et monta sur elle. Elles marchèrent pendant des heures dans les grands parcs de Republic City, essayant de ne pas perturber les citoyens dans les rues. Mais avec le temps, ils s'étaient habitués au chien-ours polaire massif. Tant que Korra et Naga étaient prudentes et marchaient doucement, personne ne se blesserait.

Après cette petite balade silencieuse, les deux d'entre elles retournèrent voir Asami. Korra avait oublié à propos de ce qui s'était passé plus tôt, l'air frais purgeant son esprit et ses sentiments.

Elle trouva Asami sur le canapé, appuyée sur son coude, avec un visage déçu.

« Oh, hey, Asami. Que… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tout va bien ? »

Elle se mit à genoux devant elle, pour mieux voir le visage d'Asami. La femme la plus âgée boudait légèrement.

« Hey, répondit-elle, un peu froide dans sa réponse. Ouais, je vais bien. Je suis juste frustrée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Korra, vraiment curieuse et inquiète.

\- Je ne sais pas ! Le gâteau n'a pas réussi.

\- Oh… »

Korra ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Asami semblait vraiment en colère.

« Je suis désolée, finit-elle par dire.

\- Pas la peine. Ce n'est pas de ta faute de toute façon. »

Si. Si, c'est de ma faute, pensa Korra. Mais elle ne pouvait pas dire quoi que ce soit quand les yeux verts la regardaient comme ça : si tendrement, si affectueusement, si brillants, même si la frustration était aussi là.

« Mais je ne comprends vraiment pas ce que j'ai mal fait. J'ai relu la recette et j'ai n'ai _rien_ trouvé !

\- Peut-être que quelque chose est tombé dedans quand tu ne regardais pas ?

\- Peut-être, marmonna Asami.

\- Trésor, c'est juste un gâteau. Pense juste à autre chose. »

Elle caressa le visage pale, essayant de la faire se sentir un peu mieux. Mais Asami était aussi têtue que Korra et elle n'était pas prête à peser à autre chose. Elle devait comprendre ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait correctement.

« Je le ferai. Mais d'abord, je vais vérifier les ingrédients. »

Korra pâlit un petit peu. Non, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça ! Elle trouverait sans aucun doute que le sucre n'était pas du sucre.

« Non ! s'exclama-t-elle, avant d'ajouter afin de paraitre moins suspecte : tu dois vraiment penser à autre chose, Asami. Pourquoi on ne sortirait pas ce soir ? Juste toi et moi ? »

Naga aboya de dehors.

« Enfin, et Naga. On a vu un nouveau petit restaurant au centre-ville. Ça va être chouette ! Allez, Asami, je n'aime pas te voir comme ça… »

Elle n'aimait vraiment pas ça du tout. Mais elle ne voulait pas admettre ce qu'elle avait fait, là tout de suite. Elle ne voulait pas être avec une Asami en colère. Peut-être quand elle se sentirait mieux. Et tout de suite, son travail était de faire en sorte qu'elle aille mieux !

« D'accord, Korra… Je vérifierai plus tard, alors.

\- Et si tu oubliais tout simplement ?

\- C'est pas comme si je pouvais oublier ce gout horrible dans ma bouche.

\- Et c'est pourquoi nous allons diner. Un bon diner. Allez, allons-y. »

Korra se leva et tendit sa main à la femme aux yeux verts, qui la saisit. Elles montèrent sur Naga et Korra dit :

« Allons-y, fille ! Tu sais où aller. »

Korra fit de son mieux pour distraire Asami pendant toute la soirée. Et elles revinrent à la maison, très tard le soir, parce que Korra ne voulait pas qu'elle vérifie les ingrédients. Alors, elles allèrent se coucher directement.

Le truc c'était qu'Asami était toujours énervée dans son for intérieur. Alors, elle rêva du gâteau… un très étrange gâteau-monstre ! Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais une fois dans le four, il a commencé à grandir, et grandir, et grandir et il remplit la maison avant d'exploser et de laisser son horrible gout partout. Quel cauchemar !

Le PDG se réveilla. Elle se calma réalisant qu'aucun gâteau-monstre n'essayait de laisser son gout nulle part et que sa maison était sa maison, Korra ronflant toujours à côté d'elle. En fait, elle ne ronflait pas, elle marmonnait quelque chose…

Asami s'avança, essayant d'entendre si elle était aussi en train de faire un cauchemar ou si c'était juste un rêve. Elle savait comment calmer Korra quand elle faisait un cauchemar. Elle l'avait beaucoup fait quand elle luttait contre des souvenirs de Zaheer. Mais ce qu'elle entendit n'était pas ce qu'elle s'attendait à entendre…

« Mmmm… Désolée… 'sami… blague… Le sucre était du sel… » répéta-t-elle trois fois.

Que voulait-elle dire ? Asami commença à se demander si elle disait la vérité ou si elle essayait juste d'être gentille. Donc, elle essayait de décider si elle était censée être en colère ou trouver ça mignon. Il n'y avait qu'une façon de le savoir !

Asami sortit de la chambre, en plein milieu de la nuit, pour vérifier les ingrédients, ou, plus précisément, le sucre. Pendant qu'elle allait vers la cuisine, elle pensa à ce qui était arrivé ce jour-ci.

Korra avait agi bizarrement. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle savait ce qui allait arriver. Après tout, elle avait essayé de lui donner le sel à la place du sucre ! Connaissant Korra et son obstination, elle n'aurait pas dit quoi que ce soit. Plus Asami y pensait, plus ça paressait logique.

Finalement, elle atteint le placard avec le sucre. Elle le gouta. Ce n'était pas du sucre. C'était du sel ! Alors, c'était la faute de Korra, pas la sienne ! Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi Korra ferait une chose pareille ? Eh bien, elle allait vite le savoir.

Elle retourna rapidement dans sa chambre, un peu en colère, trouvant Korra toujours en train de marmonner.

« Ne mmme déteste pas, s'te'plait… N'mmee… Assmmm… »

Asami devait admettre qu'elle était vraiment mignonne quand elle dormait et s'excusait dans son sommeil. Ça la calma un petit peu. Mais elle était toujours un peu en colère contre Korra du fait qu'elle ait ruiné son dessert. Elle voulait le manger ce gâteau !

Alors, il était temps de s'expliquer, même si c'était le milieu de la nuit et que Korra adorait son sommeil. Elle la pinça.

« Aïe ! Asami, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'exclama Korra, très réveillée en l'espace de quelques secondes.

\- Le sucre, Korra. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?

\- Comment tu sais ? Ne me dis pas que tu es allée vérifier au beau milieu de la nuit.

\- Si, mais seulement parce que tu parlais dans son sommeil. Alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu fait une chose pareille ? Et ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas toi, je l'ai entendu. »

L'Avatar soupira, sachant qu'elle devait répondre.

« Je ne sais pas, Asami. C'était juste une blague, d'accord ? Est-ce que tu peux oublier, qu'on puisse retourner dormir ?

\- Tu étais plus gentille quand tu dormais. Non, je ne peux pas. Tu dois avoir une raison. Je veux dire, tu aurais pu coller les bols, inonder la cuisine, ou je ne sais quoi, mais tu as choisi de me faire rater mon gâteau. Pourtant, on sait toutes les deux que je ne les rate pas !

\- Tu ne rates rien, Asami…

\- Si, ça m'arrive.

\- Non, jamais ! J'ai appris pendant des années à cuisiner un peu et tu as tout maîtrisé avec un simple bouquin ! »

Les yeux d'Asami s'agrandirent.

« Tu veux dire que tu es jalouse ? C'est ça le problème ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, défendit Korra.

\- Oui, mais c'est ce que tu ressens ! »

Korra regarda ailleurs et grogna.

« On peut retourner dormir maintenant ? »

Asami avait changé d'avis. Elle n'était plus en colère, mais elle était amusée. Et elle décida de tourmenter Korra un peu plus. Elle haussa un sourcil avant de répondre :

« Qui a dit que je t'ai pardonnée ? Tu m'as toujours fait rater mon gâteau.

\- Je suis désolée, Asami, d'accord ? répondit la femme aux yeux bleus en croisant ses bras. Je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais comme ça. J'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

\- Que tu vas manger ce gâteau même s'il a un gout horrible.

\- Ugh… Très bien… Je ferai ce que tu veux.

\- Tu es sérieuse ?

\- Pourquoi je ne le serais pas ? Je ne veux pas que tu restes en colère contre moi !

\- Oh, Korra. Tu es tellement adorable parfois. »

Asami l'embrassa et Korra était juste perdue.

« Et tu es tellement incompréhensible parfois… »

Asami rit, comme si rien n'était arrivé.

« Retournons dormir. Et le gâteau est dans la poubelle, donc tu auras un peu du mal à le manger, tu ne penses pas ? Mais à partir de demain, tu cuisines avec moi. Et ce n'est pas une question. »

Korra hocha la tête, toujours incertaine de ce qui venait de se passer. Un moment plus tard, elles étaient sous les couvertures, dormant dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

Quand Korra cuisina avec Asami, elle apprit qu'Asami faisait des erreurs, elle était juste très douée pour les cacher. Depuis ce jour, elle ne fut plus jalouse, parce qu'elle aimait cuisiner avec sa femme (plus qu'avec sa mère en tout cas !).

* * *

 **A/N : Merci d'avoir lu ! Laissez une review ! Je sais que cet OS n'est pas des mieux. Je préfère les deux d'après )**

 **À plus !**

 **Lion**


End file.
